evanrocksfandomcom-20200216-history
Geoshea Theft Auto
Geoshea Theft Auto ''(also known as ''Grand Theft Auto: Geoshea Edition - The Movie, or simply GSTA) is a 2009 American 3D computer-animated comedy action-crime film based on the Grand Theft Auto ''series by Rockstar Games and the 2000 video game, ''Grand Theft Auto: Geoshea Edition. The film was produced by Leslie Benzies and Steve Samono at 2BIG3k, directed by Gabriel Garcia (credited as Geo G. in the film) and co-directed by Adam Fowler. It is 2BIG3k's second theatrical feature film and the studio's first film to have a PG-13 rating, it was also 2BIG3k's first computer-animated feature film. The film features the voices of Pierre Coffin, Lewis Macleod, Young Maylay, Steve Carell, Anne Hathaway, Keith Ferguson, Dakota Fanning, and Kodi Smit-McPhee as Norman Babcock. The film centers on the film's protagonist, Stuart, a talking minion who went to San Andreas where he finds Carl "CJ" Johnson's old friends and family in disarray, and over the course of the film, he tries to re-establish CJ's old gang, the Grove Street Families, clashes with corrupt cops, and gradually unravels the truth behind CJ's mother's murder. Geoshea Theft Auto ''was originally envisioned by Gabriel Garcia in 2003. They began developing the film in 2005 and wrote the original screenplay with Jones and Dailly to pitch the story to Universal. The film, which took approximately five years to develop, began animation in March 2007, and production was wrapped up in October 2008. David Newman and Michael Hunter composed the film's score. The film's world premiere was held at Grauman's Chinese Theatre, California on April 19, 2009, and had its general release in the United States on May 8, 2009. Upon its release, it received critical acclaim from critics, who praised its screenplay, animation, and voice acting. It was a box office success, grossing $744 million becoming the fifth highest-grossing film of 2009, and the thirty-third highest-grossing animated film of all time. Geoshea Theft Auto won the 2009 Annie Award for Voice Acting in an Animated Feature Production for Lewis Macleod, for his voice performance as The Advisor (Buzzy), and won the 2010 Kids' Choice Award for Favorite Animated Movie (which it tied with ''Up and Woo La La), and was also nominated for an Academy Award for Best Animated Feature, but lost to Up. The film's success helped spawn an expanded franchise, with two sequels — 2012's Geoshea Theft Auto 2 and 2016's Geoshea Theft Auto 3 — a television series, and a fourth installment scheduled for release in May 2020. Plot The film starts at Geoshea World, when we saw Stuart the Minion, alone, who received a note by Felonius Gru that his friends and people, including the Minions, at Geoshea World were gone off at San Andreas without him. Stuart searches some friends around Geoshea World, but there were no sign of people. Stuart is bored to be alone, and then he made a non-alive minion by using cardboard to play table tennis. The minion didn't move at all and then Stuart gave up to play table tennis with the non-alive minion. Stuart begins to think and then he had a great idea. He should go to San Andreas to see his friends and minions. Stuart went to Gru's lab to get his Minion Mobile, with the non-alive minion. Stuart and his non-alive minion travel to San Andreas to see his friends and meet The Advisor (Buzzy), an in game help and warning system with Theme Park World who takes on the shape of a talking ball character and also helps Stuart. Stuart and Buzzy went to Grove Street to meet Carl "CJ" Johnson, a young African-American gang member, and his friends and reunites with his brother Sweet, his sister Kendl, and members of his old gang, Big Smoke and Ryder. After escaping a Ballas (Alex the Lion, Eric Cartman, and black and white Mickey Mouse) drive-by (which destroys Smoke's car), they race back to Grove Street. Seeing the state of the gang, Carl tells Stuart and Buzzy that they can do whatever they want and Stuart and Buzzy went inside to The Johnson House. Inside the Johnson House, Stuart begins to play video games on the CJD 500 with Buzzy. After that, Stuart and Buzzy went outside to mess up around Ganton with some weapons (including Master Spark in GTA: Geoshea Edition), but Stuart gets teasted and beaten by Squidward. After that, Frank Tenpenny, Eddie Pulaski, Jimmy Hernandez and the Super Mario clone police came and arrested Squidward, including Stuart and Buzzy, and went to jail (Los Santos Police Department). At Los Santos Police Department, Stuart and Buzzy just saw his friends, Gru, Dave, Kevin, the other Minions (not counting the one-eyed minions with combed hair), and Red Puckett that they're in jail. Gru tells Stuart that he and his friends got arrested for killing one of the Grove Street gang members and sent to jail for 3 years. Then Stuart might think about they're letting his friends free. Meanwhile at Las Venturas Police Department, the Homer Simpson clone police arrested 13 people, with more later taken from Ganton. A Homer clone looks some of the peds in their prison cell and sees Norman Babcock, a 11-year-old boy, in his prison cell, being alone. One of the Homer clones tell Norman that "you're just a kid and you'll have to stay in jail for a long, long time." Then the Homer clones take Norman to a therapist (which is a Homer clone) in Las Venturas Police Department. Norman tells the Homer clone therapist about his life and everything. After that, Norman tries to escape from jail, but the Homer clone police caught him and sent him back to jail. Later back at Los Santos, the Super Mario clone police sent Stuart and Buzzy free. Then Stuart and Buzzy decides to see Carl at Grove Street. Back at the Johnson House, Buzzy told Carl that Stuart got arrested, and then the Mario clones sent him free 5 hours ago. Carl asked Stuart and Buzzy that they want to get pizza at The Well Stacked Pizza Co. Then Stuart, Buzzy and Carl drops by Ryder's home, with Ryder telling Stuart, Buzzy and Carl that The Well Stacked Pizza Co. store in Idlewood keeps painting over a Grove Street Families tag on the building, and he wants to teach the owner a lesson. Whilst driving to the store, Carl asks about Old Reece, a barber, and despite warnings from Ryder that he "popped his membrane years ago", goes to Reece's Hair & Facial Studio to get a haircut. Once stepping outside the barber's shop, Stuart, Buzzy and Ryder will comment on Carl's choice of cut. As a general rule, the more Carl pays for a cut, the higher the Respect and Sex Appeal stat will rise. Afterwards, Stuart, Buzzy and Carl goes to the pizza parlor to order some food, whilst Ryder finishes smoking. After Stuart, Buzzy and Carl has finished eating, Ryder then attempts to rob the restaurant, however, the store manager scares them off with a shotgun. Stuart, Buzzy, Carl and Ryder quickly leave the restaurant and drive back to Ryder's home. After that, Stuart, Buzzy and Carl went inside the Johnson House, and watch some TV. Meanwhile, Norman is alone at his prison cell at Las Venturas Police Department. Norman cannot escape because he will get caught by the Homer clones if he escaped. Then a package came into Norman's prison cell. Norman opens it and only there it was, is a jigsaw puzzle. Norman got angry because it wasn't a escape plan. Then Norman tries out the puzzle and it shows all of the Homer clones. Norman said that he doesn't want to stay here in jail forever. Later at Grove Street, Sweet, Big Smoke, and Ryder have decided to perform drive-bys on Ballas gang members, with Stuart, Buzzy and Carl acting as their driver. The crew arrive at a number of spots where Ballas gang members tend to hang around and perform a drive-by's, killing every gang member in sight. After finishing off the gang members, they catch the police's attention and manage to lose it by driving to the Pay 'n' Spray in Idlewood. They travel back to Grove Street and decide to stay away from any heat for the rest of the day. Stuart and Buzzy had an idea that Stuart would fly up to the sky. At Los Santos, Stuart, with a parachute on his back, is ready to use the super powers (in GTA: Geoshea Edition) with Buzzy on top of the Los Santos Tower. Stuart begins to fly by using his super powers to the clouds and seeing a plane. Unfortunately, Stuart accidentally move the plane away. Then Buzzy came to Stuart and says, "What's the matter, Stuart? You moved the plane away? Oh, what the hell. I wasn't getting mad at you." Suddenly, Stuart falls down, and then he deployed his parachute. When Stuart landed on the ground, Buzzy came here and says, "Wow, that was a fun ride! Hey, do you want to see what's CJ's doing?". Then Stuart and Buzzy steals a car and drive to the Johnson House. When Stuart and Buzzy arrive at the Johnson house, but Buzzy realizes that nobody is home. Buzzy then sees a note that says, "Dear Stuart and Buzzy, I went out to rescue Sweet and his girlfriend at Playa del Seville. If you need anything, just call me back on your cell phone. Signed, Carl "CJ" Johnson." Then Stuart and Buzzy went outside to steal a car and went to Playa del Seville. Stuart and Buzzy rushes towards Sweet's girlfriend's flat, where they discover that they are being attacked by five gunmen, armed with Tec-9's (2 guys) and 9mm pistols (3 guys), on the street by the flat's door. Sweet is shooting back with his 9mm pistol, but his firepower is overwhelmed (expressed by a reducing bar in the right top of the screen), prompting Stuart, Buzzy and Carl to resolve the situation by killing the gang members. Carl is again called by Sweet, who orders him to acquire a four door car. Stuart, Buzzy and Carl find one, and both Sweet and his girlfriend enter the car as three more Seville Boulevard gang cars take chase. Stuart, Buzzy and Carl bring them to safety in Ganton, deciding that they need to put an end to the "green on green" war. Stuart, Buzzy and Carl drop by Big Smoke's house and waits for him, but instead he and Sweet appear from the backdoor. The trio drive over to the police station in Pershing Square to pick up Grove Street affiliate, OG Loc, after his release from prison. Upon arriving, Loc reveals that he needs to kill one of member of the Vagos, a clone of Steve from Minecraft (replaced by Freddy from GTA: San Andreas), who has "disrespected" him in jail and "stolen his rhymes" (when it is later implied OG Loc was actually prison raped by Freddy, something OG Loc repeatedly denies). After reaching Freddy's home in East Los Santos, Stuart, Buzzy and Carl decided to stay with Loc while Smoke and Sweet drive off home. After a brief confrontation with Steve, Steve escapes from the backdoor of his house and jumps on a bike. Stuart, Buzzy, Carl and Loc take chase using another bike and start chasing after him through the streets and alleys of Los Santos. The chase comes to a stop at Idlewood outside of the basketball court. OG Loc, Stuart, Buzzy and Carl kill all of the Vagos gang members, as well as Steve. Loc then states that he needs to sign up for a job at the Burger Shot in Marina. Stuart, Buzzy, Carl and Loc attain a vehicle and head to the restaurant. Later, Stuart and Buzzy enter the doughnut shop to see Carl and is spotted by Frank Tenpenny, who tells them to come and sit with them. Tenpenny and Pulaski act with hostility towards Carl, with Tenpenny reminding him that C.R.A.S.H. owns him. Tenpenny then informs Carl of a 'gangbanging, drug-pushing, cop-killing bitch' holed up in a building in East Los Santos that doesn't like them. Tenpenny tells Stuart, Buzzy and Carl that he wants the gangster dead. Stuart, Buzzy and Carl first head to an alleyway in Downtown to collect some molotov cocktails that C.R.A.S.H. had left, before heading over to the building in East Los Santos. Stuart, Buzzy and Carl kill the Los Santos Vagos gangsters surrounding the building and then throw molotov cocktails into five windows around the building. The 'holed up' man, a member of the Los Santos Vagos, runs out of the building, on fire, and dies. Stuart, Buzzy and Carl then notice a cowgirl trapped inside. To save her, Stuart, Buzzy and Carl enter the building and gets to the upstairs bedroom she is in. Then, using a fire extinguisher he obtains from the kitchen, they put out fires blocking their way, helping the cowgirl escape the building. The girl graciously thanks Stuart, Buzzy and Carl, and asks him to bring her to her house. Once there, she introduces herself as Jessie from Toy Story, and Buzzy asked her that she wants to go out with a date with Stuart. Jessie then said yes and went to Cletus’ Chicken Shack (replaced by Cluckin' Bell in GTA: San Andreas), a bar, and Alhambra, a club on the edge of Idlewood, Los Santos. After Stuart, Buzzy and Jessie went out on a date, Jessie said goodbye to Stuart and Buzzy. She then kissed Stuart on the cheek and went to her house. Later then, Stuart and Buzzy went out to kill one of the Ballas gang members at Glen Park. One of the weapons Stuart used, is a Tec-9, a sawn-off Shotgun, a sniper rifle, grenades, a chainsaw, a desert eagle, and a multi-rocket (which was only used in GTA: Geoshea Edition and was replaced by a regular rocket launcher in GTA: San Andreas). After that, the Super Mario clone police arrive and arrested Stuart and Buzzy and sent them to jail again. At Los Santos Police Department, Gru said to Stuart and Buzzy that they got arrested again. Buzzy then says to Gru, "We were trying to kill the Ballas, but we got arrested again for killing some of the people who are Ballas!" Then a Mario clone shouted "quiet down" to Stuart, Buzzy and Gru and also said that they had to stay in jail for 4 days. Stuart and Buzzy then think that he'll escape and set their friends free from jail. Buzzy uses a chainsaw to cut off Stuart's prison cell to escape. Later, Stuart and Buzzy beat down a Mario clone, when he notices Stuart is not on his prison cell while he is not supposed to be. Stuart then says "YOU DIE, ASSHOLE!" at the Mario clone. This caused the Super Mario clone police and Stuart's friends to be shocked at Stuart talked like a human. Stuart kills the Mario clone with a gun and he and Buzzy start to free his friends and the other peds. The Super Mario clone police then came here and Stuart, Buzzy, their friends and the other peds kill them when they attempt to attack Stuart again. Stuart, Buzzy, their friends and the peds at the facility then escape into the city by breaking the windows. Stuart and Buzzy divide their forces into two with their group making their way to Las Venturas Police Department when they realizes some of the shelter peds and experimented are there such as Norman, Coraline Jones, and Bloo. Meanwhile, Gru actives the peds to be a gang member and at The Well Stacked Pizza Co., Minion Burger (replaced by Burger Shotin GTA: San Andreas), Cletus’ Chicken Shack, Playa del Seville, and Santa Maria Beach, and successfully leads an escape of Stuart, Buzzy, their friends and hundreds of peds through San Andreas terrorizing and activating the people. Stuart, Buzzy, their friends and the peds then battle a Ballas blockade of Smoke's hideout in East Los Santos. Stuart and Buzzy launch a two pronged attack with most of the peds guided by Norman to go on top of the building, and the SpongeBob clones and several other peds headed by Stuart, Buzzy, Dave, Gru, Red, Bloo and Coraline leading the charge inside of Big Smoke's Crack Palace. Then Carl came out to join the leaders. Stuart, Buzzy, Dave, Gru, Red, Bloo, Coraline and Carl find a SWAT Tank nearby and steal it while being attacked by SWAT officers and Ballas gang members. They successfully smash the wall and enters the crack palace. Upon entering, Stuart, Buzzy, Dave, Gru, Red, Bloo, Coraline, Norman, Carl, the other minions and the other peds make their way through three floors while killing Ballas, Vagos, San Fierro Rifa, and Russian Mafia gang members as well as workers, whom all carry M4s, AK-47s, Pump Shotguns and MP5s amongst other strong weapons. Buzzy told Dave, Gru, Red, Bloo, Coraline, Norman, the other minions and the other peds to stay here. Stuart, Buzzy and Carl manage to find Big Smoke, who claims that he doesn't feel any regrets over betraying the Grove Street Families and takes out a gun ready to battle Stuart, Buzzy, and Carl. During a shoot-out, Stuart, Buzzy, and Carl manage to kill Smoke and after a brief conversation questioning Smoke's decision, he says he had no choice and saw the opportunity for power and money before dying. In his death throes, Smoke claims that everyone will remember his name, insuring his legacy. As soon as he dies, Carl sadly laments Smoke's end, muttering "Damn, man. What a waste..." Frank Tenpenny, who had been watching the whole thing, arrives and asks Stuart, Buzzy, and Carl to put all of Smoke's money in his bag. Tenpenny threatens Carl with a shotgun, but Carl distracts him by calling Sweet's name which causes Tenpenny to turn around believing Sweet is right behind him, while Stuart, Buzzy, and Carl dive for cover. After that, Tenpenny takes one last shot at Stuart, Buzzy, Dave, Gru, Red, Bloo, Coraline, Norman, Carl, the other minions and the other peds and run to the second floor and sets the whole building on fire by shooting a generator and causing it to explode. Stuart, Buzzy, Dave, Gru, Red, Bloo, Coraline, Norman, Carl, the other minions and the other peds leave the Crack Palace the same way they came in, killing anyone in their way. After successfully escaping, Tenpenny attempts to drive away in his Firetruck but Sweet jumps on his Greenwood and then leaps at the ladder on the back of the truck, and hangs on from the ladder. Stuart, Buzzy, Dave, Gru, Red, Bloo, Coraline, Norman, Carl, the other minions and the other peds enter Gru's giant car that he made and starts to chase Tenpenny. During a long chase throughout Los Santos with rioters on the road throwing molotovs and police chasing the trio, a Mario clone in the truck gets out and starts stamping on Sweet's fingers. Stuart, Buzzy, Dave, Gru, Red, Bloo, Coraline, Norman, Carl, the other minions and the other peds get Gru's giant car under the ladder and Sweet drops onto the hood and then climbs over into the passenger seat. On Stuart, Buzzy, Dave, Gru, Red, Bloo, Coraline, Norman, Carl, the other minions and the other peds' order, Sweet then takes control of the car with Stuart, Buzzy and Carl acting as the shooter with the Micro SMG. The chase continues throughout the city with Stuart, Buzzy, Dave, Gru, Red, Bloo, Coraline, Norman, Carl, the other minions and the other peds destroying Police Cars as well as rioters chasing them in cars and bikes. The chase comes to an end on the bridge going above Ganton where Tenpenny crashes his truck through a breakable part of the bridge. Tenpenny climbs out of the fire truck and deliriously shouts about how he had kept the neighborhood clean with his deeds and would "do it all again" before dying in the middle of Grove Street, where the story began and now where it ends. During this, Stuart, Buzzy, Dave, Gru, Red, Bloo, Coraline, Norman, the other minions, the other peds, Carl, Cesar, Sweet and Kendl confront Tenpenny, and Carl prepares to kill Tenpenny with a Desert Eagle. Sweet lowers Carl's gun however, instead deciding that Tenpenny "killed himself in a traffic accident, no one to blame", possibly so that nobody can link any of them or Grove Street Families to Tenpenny's demise. The Truth then appears, congratulating Carl for "beating the system", a feat which Truth claims would take ages for himself to achieve. When Carl, Cesar, Sweet and Kendl went inside the Johnson House, Buzzy asked Stuart that "you can now live this town, along with your friends." Then Stuart talks like a human, saying "I'm ready to live." The ending scene shows Stuart, Buzzy, Dave, Gru, Red, Bloo, Coraline, Norman, the other minions and the other peds at the top of the Johnson House. A mid-credit scene shows Norman walking and sees Stuart's non-alive minion. Norman then looked at the non-alive minion and says, "What the heck is this thing doing in San Andreas?" Cast Main Characters * Pierre Coffin as Stuart, a talking minion who went to San Andreas. * Lewis Macleod as The Advisor (Buzzy) * Young Maylay as Carl "CJ" Johnson * Steve Carell as Felonious Gru, a former supervillain * Anne Hathaway as Red Puckett, Gru's good friend * Keith Ferguson as Bloo, an blue imaginary friend * Dakota Fanning as Coraline Jones, an 11-year-old girl * Kodi Smit-McPhee as Norman Babcock, an 11-year-old boy who has spent most of his life in the Las Venturas Police Department and holds a grudge against the Homer clones. * Faizon Love as Sean "Sweet" Johnson * Clifton Powell as Melvin "Big Smoke" Harris * Taylor Grodin as Lance "Ryder" Wilson, OJ, and Additional Voices * Yo-Yo as Kendl Johnson * Clifton Collins Jr. as Cesar Vialpando * Samuel L. Jackson as Frank Tenpenny Peds/Clones * Tony Anselmo as Donald Duck * Bill Farmer as Goofy * Tim Allen as Buzz Lightyear * Wayne Allwine as Mickey Mouse (black & white version) and Mickey Mouse (color version) * Ben Stiller as Alex the Lion * Trey Parker as Eric Cartman and Stan Marsh * Charles Martinet as Mario and Luigi, the Mario clones and the Luigi clones * John DiMaggio as Bender and the Bender clones, and Additional Voices * Dan Castellaneta as Homer Simpson and the Homer clones, and Additional Voices * Tom Kenny as SpongeBob SquarePants and Additional Voices * Clancy Brown as Eugene H. Krabs (better known as Mr. Krabs) * Rodger Bumpass as Squidward Tentacles * Jess Harnell as Crash Bandicoot and Additional Voices * Carolyn Lawrence as Sandy Cheeks * Sachi Matsumoto as Toon Link * Saki Fujita as Hatsune Miku * Tara Strong as Renko Usami and Additional Voices * Jada Pinkett Smith as Gloria the Hippo * Akira Sasanuma as Link * Bill Fagerbakke as Patrick Star * Jim Cummings as Winnie-the-Pooh * Russi Taylor as Minnie Mouse * Tom Hanks as Woody * Danny John-Jules as Gex * Matt Stone as Kenny McCormick * Makiko Ohmoto as Kirby * Grey DeLisle as 4ever * Tom McGrath as Skipper the Penguin * Kelly Macdonald as Princess Merida * April Stewart as Wendy Testaburger * Nancy Cartwright as Bart Simpson * Yeardley Smith as Lisa Simpson Other * Adam Katz as Additional Voices * Justin Chapman as Additional Voices * Brian Koch as Additional Voices * Kevin Michael Richardson as Additional Voices * Ariel Winter as Additional Voices * Debi Derryberry as Additional Voices Production Development Gabriel Garcia came up with the concept for Geoshea Theft Auto ''in 2003. He envisioned a story where Stuart the Minion goes to San Andreas and meets his friends their. Garcia began work on the film with Steve Samano in 2005. By early 2006, Garcia had drafted a treatment with Samano that bore some resemblance to the final film. Garcia and Samano pitched the story to Universal Studios with some initial artwork in January that year. He and his story team left with some suggestions in hand and returned to pitch a refined version of the story in March. Although the film was solely directed by Garcia, he created the characters and story, which were given to Samano. The film was originally developed under the title of ''Grand Theft Auto: Geoshea Edition, but was changed in order to distance it from the 2000 video game with the same name. In addition to Grand Theft Auto: Geoshea Edition, other titles that had also been considered included GTA: Geoshea Edition, GSTA, GTA Geoshea Edition: The Movie and The GTA Geoshea Edition Movie, among others. In May 2006, 2Big3k announced that Garcia was working on a Grand Theft Auto: Geoshea Edition film. In June 2006, 2Big3k revealed the film's title to be Geoshea Theft Auto, then planned for a 2008 release. In addition, it would be animated with computer-animation, rather than traditional hand-drawn animation that had been done with The Geo Team Movie. In March 2007, production of the film officially began, and David Silverman was brought in to co-direct the film with Garcia. Daniel and Kevin Hageman worked as creative consultants on the film. The film was later completed by December 2008. Casting In January 2008, it was announced that the game's cast members will reprise their voice roles. And the voice cast members of the Geoshea series were signed to reprise their roles also. Animation The CGI animated characters, backgrounds, and props were done in-house at 2Big3k. Music The film's original score was composed by David Newman and Michael Hunter. The soundtrack album was released on April 21, 2009 by Varèse Sarabande. Release Geoshea Theft Auto opened in theaters on May 8, 2009 and was rated PG-13 by the Motion Picture Association of America (MPAA). It was also released on June 19, 2009 in the United Kingdom. Marketing Upon its release, McDonald's had a promotional tie-in with seven toys including Stuart, Buzzy, Carl "CJ" Johnson, Norman Babcock, Gru, Red Puckett, and Bloo with a paid Happy Meal order. Baskin-Robbins promoted the film for its new Stuart & Buzzy's Loaded Geoshea Theft Auto ice cream that consists of crushed Hershey's chocolate, hot fudge, crushed chocolate cookies, whipped cream and chocolate syrup. Dr Pepper gave away sweepstakes of two tickets for the first showing of the film. Cheese Nips had a limited edition of Geoshea Theft Auto characters with six of them including Stuart, Buzzy, Carl "CJ" Johnson, Norman Babcock, Gru and Red Puckett. Kellogg's gave away four different toys based on Geoshea Theft Auto inside specially marked boxes of Frosted Flakes and other Kellogg's cereals. Trailers * The film's teaser trailer was released in October 2008, and was later released with Beverly Hills Chihuahua, City of Ember, Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa, Bolt, and The Tale of Despereaux * The first theatrical trailer was released in January 2009, and was shown with Hotel for Dogs, Coraline,'' and ''The Pink Panther 2. * The second theatrical trailer was released in March 2009, and was later shown before Woo La La, Monsters vs. Aliens, Hannah Montana: The Movie, and 10 Feet. * There were a few television spots for the film; the first one was released in March 2009, the second one was released in April 2009, and the third one was released in May 2009. Video game : Main article: Geoshea Theft Auto (video game) A video game based on the film was released on April 28, 2009 on PlayStation 2, Nintendo DS, Xbox 360, PlayStation 3, Wii, and Windows, as well as on mobile phones. Home media Geoshea Theft Auto ''was first released on DVD and Blu-ray on August 25, 2009. Both releases included a 5-minute short film titled ''Point 3D Errors, which takes place after the events of the film. The film was the best-selling DVD in its initial week of release, selling over 500,000 copies and making over $16.9 million. It was later released on Blu-ray 3D in North America on May 3, 2011. A second Blu-ray release from Universal for the film was released on June 5, 2012, as a part of Universal's Universal 100th Anniversary releases. A 4K Ultra HD Blu-ray version was released on September 4, 2018. Controversy The film had been involved in two controversies. The first controversy was when an anti-gun group claimed the film could influence kids to commit gun violence because the film contains family-friendly characters. Reception Box office Geoshea Theft Auto opened on May 8, 2009 in the United States and Canada. It got to earn $89.7 million during its opening weekend, placing first in its box office during that weekend and setting new records such as earning the highest-opening weekend for a non-sequel animated feature, and the highest opening for an original non-Disney/Pixar film. The film also earned the highest-grossing domestic debut for 2Big3k (later overtaken by its sequel in 2012). By the end of its theatrical run, Geoshea Theft Auto grossed a total of $744,525,236 worldwide, making it 2009's highest-grossing Universal Pictures film and the year’s fifth highest-grossing film. It is also the second highest-grossing 2009 animated film behind Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs ($886.6 million). Critical reception Geoshea Theft Auto received widespread critical acclaim, and was well-received by fans of the video game Grand Theft Auto: Geoshea Edition. Review aggregator website Rotten Tomatoes reported an 89% approval rating with an average rating of 7.5/10 based on 233 reviews. The site's consensus reads "The movie has computer-animated graphics that looks like Grand Theft Auto: Geoshea Edition or Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas and it has a lot of good mature humor and it's cool and awesome." Metacritic, which assigns a normalized rating out of 100 top reviews from mainstream critics, calculated a score of 100 out of 100 based on 40 reviews. On Metacritic, it received a score of 93 out of 100, based on 73 critics, indicating "universal acclaim". Peter Travers of Rolling Stone gave the film four out of four stars, saying "In one of the most anticipated movies of the spring and its first computer-animated feature, Timberwolf offers audiences Geoshea Theft Auto anyone could enjoy the delightful addition to the Universal classics with non-stop humor." Richard Corliss of Time Magazine praised Lewis Macleod's performance as Buzzy, stating that "it gets even funnier for his comic relief career that brings the well-known self for his life." Todd McCarthy of Variety liked the concept, also stating "As directed by Gabriel Garcia, Geoshea Theft Auto has a very engaging concept for a movie taking place to in San Andreas." Accolades Sequels : Main article: Geoshea Theft Auto (franchise) Geoshea Theft Auto ''was followed by two sequels: ''Geoshea Theft Auto 2 (2012) and Geoshea Theft Auto 3 (2016). A fourth film, titled Geoshea Theft Auto 4, is set for release on May 14, 2021. Spin-offs Manga : Main article: Geoshea Theft Auto (manga) Television series : Main article: Geoshea Theft Auto: The Series Holiday special : Main article: Geoshea Theft Auto Xmas Category:EvanRocks Wiki